Vampire
Vampires are an Undead species which come from infected members of other species, usually only humanoid mammals. Like Werewolves, The player can choose to be a vampire at the start of the game or become one as the game goes on. During any blood moon, even the Blood Moon Event, vampires will automatically attack non-vampires and gain the ability to fly. Zombies will not attack vampires, as vampires are undead and not living. Description Vampirism is spread through bites, in which a vampire will drain the blood of their victim and then put some of their own blood, filled with their vampiric venom, into the body of the victim. Vampires are nearly identical to their non-vampiric counterparts, except for a few noticeable physical traits. Vampire skin appears pale or otherwise deceased, but not rotten, and vampires also have visible fangs in their mouths. Vampires with fur will notice their fur turning lighter. Vampires are immortal beings who have been freed from most natural limitations, allowing them to no longer need normal supplements such as food and water, and also makes their bodies more durable. Vampires can jump and fall far distances, taking little to no damage. Their senses are greatly enhanced, and they can move with great speed and agility. Their strength is at superhuman levels, and they have incredible amounts of stamina as well. Vampires can regenerate from damage, although the time it takes to regenerate depends on the wound. Vampires can usually not be killed in conventional ways, as they are technically undead, but similarly to Zombies, headshots, or more specifically, destroying their brain or head, are the most viable way to kill a vampire. Vampires are also partially unholy, and thus Holy energy and even Anti-Celestial weaponry will also work well against them. Due to their undead condition, anti-undead attacks will deal massive amounts of damage against them, melting, disintegrating, or severely burning the part of their body that gets damaged with it, depending on the type and severity of the attack. The main ability of vampires is bloodsucking, which they can use to quickly regenerate, retain youth, and sate their hunger. Sunlight and other UV rays will quickly incinerate vampires, or at least any parts of their bodies that are exposed, as vampires can cover themselves in armor for protection from the sun. Similarly to how werewolves are vulnerable to silver, vampires are more vulnerable to iron, and will receive visible burn marks from coming into contact with iron. Fully mastered vampires unlock more abilities, such as hypnosis, high-level regeneration, greater control over their body, such as using their hair to strangle or stab into enemies, enough resistance to stay in UV light for almost 60 seconds, and even an ability to shoot high-pressured fluids in a laser-like beam from their eyes, enough to cut clean through solid stone and knock down Keplerium and Imperialite armored enemies. Vampires can even freely turn into bats if they fully master their abilities.Blood Moons, even the one in the Blood Moon Event, make vampires go crazy on blood lust, even to the point that they kill their own companions. It is under the influence of a Blood Moon that a vampire will painfully sprout bat-like wings to fly, even if they cannot yet shapeshift into a bat. If the player is a vampire and this happens, they will have less control than a beginning werewolf, and will have to attack living NPCs or die of starvation. Vampires will also occasionally make a "Wryyyy..." sound when idle or in hiding, which may sometimes give them away. When fighting, they will sometimes scream out "WRYYYY!" during prolonged or special attacks. History The origin of vampires is unknown, although there have been accounts of strange masks made out of stone tied to them. Almost nothing is known about these masks, only that the US government and SpaceForce Corporation apparently found one, only for their research team to go missing. Like werewolves, vampires were most active in the Middle Ages, purposely fading into obscurity and going into hiding during the modern eras and later Trans-Galactic War. They were researched alongside other magical beings by the Government. Vampires built many castles in the European regions and built up a heated rivalry with werewolves. At some point before the Trans-Galactic War, T-WEHRMACHT, a platoon of German soldiers, and a private security squad from the SpaceForce Corporation, led by an executive named Bob R.P. Fastwheelbarrow, fought a group of vampires with UV weaponry. Society Vampires, unlike werewolves, are technically a completely different species, despite being made up of members from different species. Thus, they do not mingle with other species, and have a distrust/dislike of werewolves, while looking down on most mortals. While most vampires seem rather sophisticated and create refined organizations, others can become very animal-like, or try to reform from the vampire movement and live as semi-normal people again. Vampires, like werewolves, often hire mortal agents to cover up their tracks and provide funds and assets for their organizations. Stats Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Enemies